The End of a Legacy
by mightymorphinfansite
Summary: This is how I believe the Ranger legacy should end, if it ever does. Hope not. I do not own any of the characters in this story.
1. Intro

In the beginning there was darkness, evil ruled the universe, destroying anyone who stood up to them, but within the darkness a light broke through as Zordon and his friends drove the darkness back, allowing the light to spread, protecting the universe from the forces of evil. Evil would not let this happen and so a great war broke out between darkness and light. Zordon called upon an ancient magic to bring forth a great power to help his friends defeat the darkness with the help of Dulcea, Ninjor, Zed, and Rita, they were able to defeat the darkness and banish it from the Earth, however it came when Price Zedd and Rita were changed by the great power.  
>3000 years later a new war broke out between Rita and Zordon, once great friends, now bitter enemies, fought over the control over Earth. It was once time again for Zordon to choose 5 heroes that will harness the great power and defeat the faces of evil, but before he could Rita trapped him in a inter-dimensional tube but with the help of his old friend, the Sentinel Knight, Rita was trapped for centuries. With Rita trapped the war was finished and Zordon chose to live his home planet to be stationed on Earth because he knew that one day the forces of evil would be back faster harder and stronger.<p>

The days came and went as evil came back and Zordon chose rangers to defend the Earth, only this time he would not reveal the secret of Zedd and Rita on who they really were, and the animal spirits they had, because he saw those spirits in two of his ranger.

*20 years later*

"Hey Dr. O there's something on TV. You need to see it. You should check it out," said Connor.  
>"What's wrong?" replied Dr. O.<p>

*News Report*  
>"This is NBC reporting live from Angel Grove. Once again it seems that Angel Grove is under attack! It's been 20 years since Angel Grove has seen these attacks. The only question we have is where are the Power Rangers?"<p>

"Dr. O, didn't you say you were originally from Angel Grove with the Original Power Rangers?" asked Kira.  
>"Yea, I was Kira."<br>"What are those things?" asked Ethan.  
>"Those are putties… Zedd putties to be exact. You destroy them by hitting the z on the chest plate." replied Tommy<br>"We have to get down there and help! We can't let them do this!" said Connor as he and Ethan headed for the door.  
>"There's no need. LOOK!" yelled Kira.<p>

*News Report Continues*  
>"It looks like someone has come to rescue us again! She's destroying all these creatures. And wait! Let's see if we can get an interview. Excuse me Miss, can we talk to... Who are you? Where did you come from? Are you here for a reason?"<br>The mysterious person faces the camera. As the cameraman gets a close up of the animal on her chest, Tommy jumps up.

"Dr. O, are you okay?" asked the kids.  
>"It can't be. She can't be here." said Tommy.<br>"Who is she, Dr. O?" asked Kira.  
>"Someone I thought was lost to me over 16 years ago." said Tommy as he walked out of the room.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Back in Action

Last time on Power Rangers the Dino Rangers saw a news report with putties attacking Angel Grove with a mysterious person dressed in pink with a crane on her chest. Why did Tommy say it was someone he had lost many years ago? Let's tune in and find out!

"Dr. O, What do you mean 'that's someone that you lost'? Who is she?" asked Kira.  
>"If it's who I think is, you guys are eventually going to meet the Original Pink Power Ranger, and the girl that I have been in love with since we were teens."<br>"She was the Original Ranger?"  
>"Yea, but I'm not sure if it's her. When she gave her powers up, she passed them along to someone else. I ended up caring about, so I'm not sure which one it is."<p>

*5 hours later*  
>* News Report – Live from Reefside*<br>"Reefside is under attack once again! Earlier today Angel Grove was attacked, and now the attack has been set on Reefside! Our only hope is that someone will help us!"  
>"Guys, we have got to do something!" said Trent.<br>"You guys go, I'll monitor from here." replied Dr. O.

Somewhere downtown the Dino Rangers are morphed and ready to fight the zedd putties, only to be beaten to the punch by the mysterious fighter. After all the putties were destroyed, the mysterious person wrapped in pink began to walk away, until the Rangers stopped her.

"Wait!" yelled Connor.  
>"Who are you?" asked Kira.<p>

No answer

"Are you looking for someone?" asked Ethan.  
>The mysterious person whirled around.<br>"I am the Pink Crane. I am in search of my White Falcon. We have much to discuss. If you see him, tell him beautiful is looking for him."

With that said, the Pink Crane disappeared, leaving the Dino Rangers confused and wondering who she was, the Rangers headed back to Tommy's house. Little did they know that he had been watching the entire time.

*Half hour later*

"Dr. O, Who is the Pink Crane and who is the White Falcon?" asked Kira.  
>"And what's with the animal references?" said Connor.<br>"Connor, along time ago myself, Kimberly Hart, Aisha Campbell, Rocky Desantos, Billy Cranston and Adam Park lost our power. We were sent to the lost temple where we met Ninjor. He showed us the way of the Ninjetti. You see, everyone has an animal spirit in them. Kimberly had the crane, Aisha had the bear, Rocky had the ape, Billy had the wolf, Adam had the frog and I, I had the falcon." said Tommy  
>"So that person is Kimberly, and she is searching for you?" said Ethan.<br>"Looks like it." replied Tommy as he turned towards the window.

Next time on Power Rangers, why is Kimberly looking for Tommy? What could the meaning behind the z putties be? Who's attacking Angel Grove and Reefside? Stay tuned in!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Phone Call

It's been nearly 16 years since Tommy and Kim had talked to each other. No one would have expected them to lose contact. Their friends always thought they would wind up getting married, but after Kim sent the letter to Tommy saying that she found someone else. It was over for couple, and Tommy moved on. Little does he know that the letter was a fake. Lets tune in to see his reaction as he reunites with Kimberly.

We join Tommy, who is sitting on his bed, holding his cell phone in his hand. He wasn't looking forward to making this call, but he knew it had to be done; he needed to. No. He wanted to know why Kim was in Reefside.

(Tommy dials Kim's number)

*ring ring ring *

"Hello" said Kim.  
>There was a long pause.<br>"Hello is anyone there"? asked Kim.  
>"Hello Beautiful" said Tommy.<br>"Tommy, wow! I'm surprised to hear from you!" said Kim, " It's been awhile."  
>"I know. How are you? asked Tommy.<br>"I've been doing ok. What about you? asked Kim.  
>"I've been good. I wanted to call cause I heard a certain Pink Crane was in town looking for a White Falcon." replied Tommy.<br>"I see the Rangers gave you the message," said Kim.  
>"Yea they did. Why are you in town? " asked Tommy.<br>"Tommy, in case you haven't noticed, Zedd's putties are back. You know what that means right? Zedd and Rita are back!" snapped Kim.  
>"And what are we suppose to do about it, Kim?" asked Tommy.<br>"We need to stop them!" replied Kim.  
>"Well your right about that. We do need to stop them. Called Jason, Billy, Zack, and Aisha. I'll meet you in Angel Grove at Earnie's Juice Bar." said Tommy as he hung up the phone.<p>

Next time on Power Rangers, will the Rangers learn that Zedd and Rita aren't the only ones back? What will happen when Tommy and Kim finally see each other face-to-face for the first time in 16 years? Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 3

Previously on Power Rangers: The End of the Legacy, Tommy decided to call up Kim to see if she was the Pink Crane that was reported to be in town, and all though the conversation was awkward, Tommy decided it was time to get the gang back together.

After the call to Kim, Tommy headed towards Angel Grove, the only town he hasn't been to since he left nearly 16 years ago. He wasn't sure what to expect after all these years. He had lost contact with everyone from the old days. God only knew how they would react, even though he had seen Jason during the last Red Ranger mission. Tommy arrived to Ernie's juice bar to see Billy, Rocky, Adam, Zack, and Aisha already waiting for him.

"Hey guys." said Tommy.

"Tommy, it's good to see you again." said Billy.

"Yea, it's been too long." said Rocky and Adam.

"How you been?" asked Aisha.

"I've been okay, just busy. Kim asked for this. She feels Lord Zedd and Rita are back."

"Yea, we saw the news repot. Didn't know you guys had ninja powers after I left the team." said Zack.

"Yea, we gained them when we lost our powers the first time." said Rocky.

"Where are Jason and Kim?" asked Tommy.

"Jason went to go pick up Kat at the airport. She just got back from Australia, and Kim just walked in." said Aisha.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."

"Hey Kim." said everyone.

"Tommy, did you have anyone look into what I thought was happening?" asked Kim.

"Um, yea. Kim, I called Andros, and he said he would check into it right now." said Tommy.

Kim began to explain what she thought was going on with the putties' attacking

It was about an hour later that Jason and Kat showed up. Kim explained to them about what she thought was going on while everyone caught up with Tommy. It was just about time to leave when Tommy got a call from Andros confirming everyone's fear. Zedd and Rita were back, but they weren't alone it seemed. Every villain from the past was coming back, but no one knew how this was happening.

Next time on power ranger the end of a legacy what is going on with villains coming back and why are they targeting places where rangers used to be.


	5. Tribute to Trini  Truth Comes Out

Tribute to a Fallen Warrior

Today we join Kim in the Angel Grove Cemetery as she kneels in front of a tombstone with Trini's name on it, but little did she know that she wasn't alone.  
>"I don't know what to do Trini. I wish you were still here. I could really use your advice right now. How am I suppose to tell Tommy what happened? The reason why I really gave up him and sent him that letter. Should I tell him? Or just let him hate me for the rest of his life? Although if I don't tell him, how are we suppose to work together on the task ahead, with all the villains of every ranger team coming back? How are we supposed to work together if he hates me? Please Trini tell me what am I suppose to do." said Kim.<br>"She would tell you to follow your heart beautiful." said Tommy  
>Kim whirled around, surprised to find out that she wasn't alone.<br>"Tommy! How long have you been there?" asked Kim.  
>"Long enough to know that you think I hate you and you were asking Trini for advice." replied Tommy.<br>"Oh. Okay." replied Kim.  
>"I don't hate you Kim. I never could and never will." said Tommy.<br>"You would if I told you something I've been keeping from you…" said Kim.  
>"What have you been keeping from me Kim? It honestly can't be that bad." said Tommy.<br>"Well, you know when I had left to go train for the Pan Global Olympics?" asked Kim.  
>"Yea, it was when you gave your powers to Kat. What about it?" replied Tommy.<br>"Well, I had come back for Christmas, and well, when I walked into Ernie's, I saw you and Kat, and I thought you were happy, and had forgotten about me, so I left and I got upset. Then I wrote that letter and said I found another guy. But there never was any other guy, Tommy. It's always been you, I was just upset and lonely." rambled Kim.  
>Tommy looked at her and said "Kim I could never forget about you. I have thought about you everyday since you left and I'm surprised Trini didn't tell you that."<br>"What do you mean?" asked Kim.  
>"I stayed in contact with Trini for many years. She always told me to go after you and fight for you, but I was upset when I got that letter. I know now that I should have listened to her." said Tommy.<br>"Yea, she always wanted me to tell you the truth." said Kim.  
>Tommy looks at Kim with a smile on his face and moves in to kiss her, but unexpectedly Kim jumps into Tommy and wraps her arms around him to kiss him back. As they break apart Kim gets a phone call from Aisha.<br>Kim answers the phone. "Hey Sha… Yea, sure. I'll be right there."  
>"I have to go. Aisha needs me." explained Kim.<br>"Ok, tell her I said 'hi' and if you need me I'll be down on the docks, visiting an old friend." said Tommy as he kissed Kim again and walked away.

Next time on Power Rangers: the End of a Legacy, Tommy meets Trini's cousin Sylvia for the first time as she stares out to the water where the dragonzord slumbers.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Visiting an Old Friend Brings a New One

It had been years since Tommy had thought about this old zord and even longer since he stood at this spot. The dragonzord would rise out of the water to help the other rangers when they needed it. No one but the other rangers knew about this spot, but Tommy couldn't help but to feel like he was being watched. He stood there a little longer scanning the area, but couldn't find anyone. It wasn't until he started to walk away that someone came to his side.  
>"So that's where he lays huh?" asked the girl.<br>"Where who lays?" asked Tommy.  
>"The dragonzord. Your dragonzord." replied the girl.<br>"I think you must have me confused with someone else." said Tommy with a look on his face, wondering how could she knew it was his dragonzord.  
>"I'm not confused, Tommy. I know who you are, the former green and white power ranger that once protected Angel Grove." said the girl.<br>"How do you know this? Who are you?" asked Tommy.  
>"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Silvia Kwan and my cousin, Trini, used to speak highly of you Tommy." replied Silvia.<br>"Your Trini's cousin?" asked Tommy.  
>"Yes, and I have a message for you. It was given to me before Trini passed away. She told me a friend gave it to her and that one day you would return to this spot and I was to give it to you and only you. I have waited 16 years Tommy. For 16 years, everyday I would come to this spot, and wait, and you never showed." replied Silvia.<br>"So what was the message?" asked Tommy.  
>"Here it's on this disk." replied Silvia, as she handed the disk to Tommy.<br>Tommy wasn't sure if she was telling the truth, but he took the disk from Silvia.  
>"I'll see you Tommy. If you ever need me, you can find me here, visiting your old zord." said Silvia, as she walked away.<p>

Tommy wasn't sure what just happened, but he was sure that it was important if Trini told her cousin about being a power ranger. He wasn't sure why, but somehow he had a funny feeling he was about to become a ranger once again.

*One hour later*  
>"Tommy where you been bro?" asked Jason.<br>"I was down by the water visiting the dragonzord." Tommy said as he looked at Jason with a questioning look.  
>"You ok bro? You look like you want to say something." said Jason.<br>"Well you and the others knew Trini longer than I did. Did she ever mention her cousin, Silvia?"asked Tommy  
>"Yea we met her once. She came to the fair with us one day and was attacked by Rita and her monsters. Why do you ask?" asked Jason.<br>"I met her today. She was waiting for me near the dragonzord." said Tommy.  
>"That's impossible! No one but us knows he is there!" said Jason.<br>"Well apparently Trini told her before she passed away, and she gave Silvia a disk to give to me when I showed up some day." replied Tommy as he held up the disk.

Next time on Power Rangers, what is the secret that is on the disk? Will Tommy come back to the great power like he fears? And why did Trini tell Silvia about the dragonzord?


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Call of the Wild

It's been ten years since Alyssa left the wild force and finished college to go on and become a kindergarten teacher. She still thinks about the old days and realizes how much she misses them. She still stays in contact with Taylor, Max, and Danny. She moved in with Cole and is happier than ever that he chose to stick around. She always wondered what had happened to Princess Shayla and Merrick who were on the animarium where all of the wild zords lay resting until they are needed again. She sometimes catches herself looking to the sky, to see if she can see them.

*Monday morning around 11am*

"Ok class, it's time for recess! Let's go outside!" said Alyssa.  
>The class cheers for recess.<p>

*Cole and Alyssa's apartment*

Cole was sitting watching the news when they gave a report on what happened in Reefside and Angel Grove last week.  
>"Good morning Turtle Cove! Our top story today is about the attacks that happened last week in Angel Grove and Reefside. No one can understand why this is happening again, but it goes to prove that evil is still out there, and although Turtle Cove has not seen an attack in ten years, we have to wonder if it's only a matter of time before we see it again. This is News Channel Ten! We'll be right back!"<p>

Cole couldn't help but wonder if Tommy knew about this. Ever since the all red ranger mission he embarked on, he and Tommy stayed in contact, and Tommy helped him get over the loss of his ranger powers. Cole could feel something strange, like something was calling for him, but he couldn't figure out what it was, but it felt extremely familiar.

*Somewhere 20,000 feet in the air *

Ever since her ranger days ended, Taylor had resumed her old life as a solider in the air force, although she is the only one of her former team that still sees her old zord. *Distant cry of the eagle*  
>"Right on time old friend." said Taylor.<br>Taylor and her zord raced through the sky, maneuvering around each other. It wasn't until she could see the animarium that she felt tears running down her cheeks. Her eagle zord had led her back to the animarium.  
>*Distant cry of the eagle as it lands on the animarium*<br>Taylor circles the animarium looking for a place to land. It wasn't until she got to the other side of the island that she found a big enough spot for her to land.

*Meanwhile back on the ground *

Max hasn't been the same since he was a ranger. He couldn't move on from the thrill of saving someone, so he joined the police force and moved up in the ranks so fast that he became sheriff in less than 5 months. A lot of his friends on the police force couldn't figure out how it happened, but were glad that he is on their side. It wasn't until a week ago that Max started hearing the roar of a shark.  
>"Sheriff Cooper?" said an officer.<br>"Yes?" replied Max.  
>"There is someone here to see you." said the officer.<br>"Send them in." said Max.

*Three seconds later*

"MAX!" yelled Danny  
>"Danny! What are you doing here?" asked Max.<br>"Well, I got a call from Taylor." replied Danny.  
>"Taylor? Is everything ok?" asked Max with a puzzled look.<br>"Well, she's not sure. Her eagle zord came to her again and caused her to land on the animarium." said Danny.

What does this mean for the former wild force rangers? Is there a chance they can come back to the power? And why did Taylor's eagle zord lead her back to the animarium?


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Darkness is Back

An evil force has come back to the universe and only one force can stop it: The Power Rangers! Will this be the end of the Power Rangers or will they rein supreme over evil?

*Moon Palace*

"Ah we're back." said Zedd.  
>"That we are Ed." said Rito.<br>"IT'S ZEDD, YOU IDIOT! ZEDD! NOT ED! ZEDD!" yelled Lord Zedd.  
>"Zeddy, but I don't understand. Zordon's wave turned us good nearly 16 years ago. How are we evil again?" asked Rita.<br>"Well my darling Rita, I honestly have no idea." said Zedd.  
>"Mwahahahaha! In time Zedd, all will be revealed." said a mysterious voice.<p>

*Tommy's house in Reefside*

"Ok Tommy, so explain to me why we are here again?" said Billy.  
>"Because I have some of the newest technology here Billy, and I need you to find out what is on this disk." said Tommy.<br>"Ok, I'll see what I can do." replied Billy.

*Half hour later*

"Tommy, come down here. I have something!" yelled Billy.  
>*Tommy comes running into the dino thunder layer*<br>"What you got Billy?" asked Tommy.  
>"It's an audio file. I had to put it in a format that we use, cause we have nothing like this." replied Billy.<p>

*Meanwhile under mariner bay*

"Mother are you here?" asked Olympius.  
>"Yes, my darling son." said Queen Bansheera.<br>"We are back. It's time to build our empire again." said Olympius.  
>"That's right my son. Take some batlings to Mariner Bay and destroy it!" said Queen Bansheera.<p>

While Lord Zedd, Rita, and Queen Bansheera had made their returns all over the universe, the other enemies of the power ranges were also returning. What could this mean for the power rangers, and what is contained within the audio file on the disk that Tommy had received?


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out Again

Today on Power Rangers: the End of a Legacy, we join Tommy and Billy at Tommy's house inside the dino thunder layer as Billy has cracked the secret message on the disk Tommy received from Trini's cousin Sylvia. Let's tune in.

"What do you mean an audio file Billy? Who is it from?" asked Tommy.  
>"Well from what I can tell, by the style it was in," Billy started to answer Tommy.<br>"Get to the point Billy! Who's it from and where did it come from?" said an annoyed Tommy.  
>"It's a Eltarian file Tommy." said Billy.<br>"Eltarian? You mean like from Eltar?" asked Tommy.  
>"Yes Tommy, from Eltar this came from Zordon's home planet." said Billy.<br>It took a minute for Tommy to let all this sink in before he continued with his questions.  
>"How is that possible? One person on that planet knew who we were, and he was destroyed years ago!" said Tommy with a raised voice.<p>

"Well I don't know Tommy, but from what research I did when I was with the alien rangers, there is a whole panel of elders who made the morphing grid in the first place but mind you, that is was only rumored to be that way. No one who wasn't born on Eltar has ever visited there, so no one can know for sure if these elders exist. My advice is to listen to the audio file. It may help you figure out who sent it and why." replied Billy.

Tommy decided to play the audio file hoping that it would answer many of his questions.  
>"Hello Tommy, my name is Katie, and I am the daughter of Zordon. Now I know you are wondering why I am contacting you, and the fact is that you already know the answer to this. Evil has once again come to this universe and it is up to every generation of power rangers to stop them. Return to the pier where your dragon zord is and I will present you with a gift and answer any and all questions that you may have. Good luck White Falcon."<br>"Billy, contact every ranger team out there and get them to come here." said Tommy.  
>"Will do Tommy!" replied Billy.<p>

*Two hours later*

Tommy had arrived at the pier and was very surprised to see who was there.  
>"Alpha" yelled Tommy!<br>"Tommy! Ayyaiyai! It's good to see you again!" said Alpha 5.  
>"What are you doing here?" asked Tommy.<br>"I'll answer that" said a mysterious person.  
>"Who are you?" Asked Tommy<br>"I'm Katie. I sent you the message on the disk." said Katie of Eltar.  
>"Your Zordon's daughter." replied Tommy.<br>"Yes, I am." Replied Katie  
>"Alpha, is she telling the truth?" asked Tommy as he turned to Alpha 5.<br>"Yes Tommy. She is. She is Zordon's daughter." said Alpha 5.

Tommy stood in silence while soaking everything in that Katie of Eltar had explained. What was happening with the villains of all the rangers throughout history, and that the only way for it to end was bringing every ranger throughout history to take them out, once and for all. It was at this point that Katie presented Tommy with four eltarian morphers and asked that he chose four new rangers to help in the fight against evil. She goes on to tell him that she has the fifth ranger morpher and she will join the team once he has chosen the other four rangers. Tommy agreed and said his goodbyes to Alpha and Katie, while trying to wrap his head around everything.  
>Next time on Power Rangers: with Tommy having to choose another ranger team, will the other teams be able to get back together, and not only that, but Kimberly is back in his life, can they pick up where they left off or are they meant to only be friends? Stay tuned for more.<p> 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rangers Together, Rangers Forever  
>Last time on Power Rangers: the daughter of Zordon chose Tommy to make another team, he also chose to bring every ranger team throughout history together for one last final battle. Lets tune in to see what happens. <p>

*Tommy's house; Reefside * 

"Billy, any luck contacting the other rangers?" asked Tommy.  
>"I've contacted all the rangers in this dimension, except Wild Force. I've contacted S.P.D and Time Force in the future. I still haven't been able to contact R.P.M or Mystic Force. I'm having a hard time finding their dimensions." replied Billy.<br>"Keep trying Billy. I know you can do it!" said Tommy.  
>Just then the dino rangers entered the lair.<br>"Hey Dr. O!" said Kira.  
>"Hey guys! How are things going?"<br>"Eh." said Conner  
>"Good." said Ethan<br>Kira looks at Conner, then looks at Tommy and says "I thought it was going good."  
>"Dr.O, my dad has what you asked him to do ready for when they all get here." said Trent<br>"Good. Billy, I need you to send a message to everyone and tell them to meet at this address." said Tommy as he handed Billy a piece of paper.  
>"Sure thing Tommy." replied Billy as he turned to the computer. <p>

Three days later the first five ranger teams had shown up at the address that was sent to them. 

"Andros, TJ its good to see you again! It's been awhile." said Leo of the Lost Galaxy.  
>"Leo!" said Andros.<br>"How you been man?" said TJ.  
>"Doing ok. Allow me to introduce to you the rest of my team. This is Kai, the blue galaxy ranger. This is Damon, the green galaxy ranger. Maya, the yellow galaxy ranger. Kendrix, the pink galaxy ranger. And this is my brother, Mike, the magna defender."<br>"It's nice to meet you guys." said TJ.  
>"Oh guys, this is Carlos the black space ranger and former green turbo ranger, Ashley the yellow space ranger and former yellow turbo ranger, Cassie the pink space ranger and former pink turbo ranger. You guys have already met TJ, the blue space ranger and the former leader and red turbo ranger, and this is Zhane the silver space ranger."<br>"Ok, so it seems that we were brought here for a reason. Andros, what's going on?" asked Kai.  
>"I couldn't tell you if I knew Kai. Tommy hasn't told me anything." Said Andros<br>"Tommy? Who is Tommy?" asked Damon.  
>"Damon, you remember that trip I went on without you guys. It was an all red ranger mission?" explained Leo.<br>"Yea, what about it?" asked Damon.  
>"Tommy was our leader for that mission. He was and is the oldest living ranger ever." said Andros.<br>"So, wait. He is still a ranger?" asked Kendrix.  
>"Once a ranger, always a ranger." said Tommy, who came out of nowhere and wasn't alone.<br>The Galaxy Rangers whirled around, surprised that someone was behind them.  
>"Leo. Andros. TJ. It's good to see you guys again."<br>"Good to see you, Tommy." said Andros.  
>"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Tommy Oliver, and yes I still have ranger powers. Allow me to introduce to you my current ranger team: Conner (Conner steps up), Kira (Kira joins Conner), Ethan (joins Kira and Conner), and Trent (Trent joins the rest of the team). Now, for everyone else, this is Kimberly Hart, Aisha Campbell, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Tanya Sloan, Katherine Hillard, Jason Scott, and Zack Taylor, and these guys here are the Light Speed Rescue Rangers Carter, Dana, Kelsey, Joel, Chad, and Ryan. <p>

With the rangers gathering together, what could be in store for them, and will Tommy be able to hold everyone together in order to make a new team?


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Animarium Again

Last time on Power Rangers we saw Dino Thunder Light Speed Rescue, Lost Galaxy, Space and Turbo, and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers gather together for the battle of their life. Will the other ranger teams be able to join in time for the battle of a life time?

Somewhere ten thousand miles above ground, Taylor has made it back to the animarium. As Taylor explores her former home, she runs into an old friend.  
>"Princess Shayla! It is so good to see you again!" said Taylor.<br>"Taylor! I see that the soaring eagle has lead you back to the animarium!" replied Princess Shayla, as she smiled at Taylor.  
>"Yes it did, but I don't understand. Princess Shayla, why has it lead me here again?" asked Taylor<p>

"TAYLOR! PRINCESS SHAYLA!" yelled Max and Danny.  
>"Danny, Max, you made it!" said Taylor as she embraced both of her former teammates in a hug.<br>"Guys!" yelled Alyssa, as her and Cole swung in on a vine.  
>"What are all of you doing here again?" asked Merrick, who appeared out of nowhere.<br>"Well, you see, I got a message from a former ranger named Tommy, and he says that all the enemies that the rangers have faced over the years are back." said Cole.  
>"WHAT?" yelled Taylor.<br>"Cole you never told me that." said Alyssa.  
>"Wait a minute, Cole, are you telling me…?" started Max.<br>"That Master Org and the mutant orgs are back." said Danny finishing Max's sentence.  
>"It appears so, but I don't know all the details. Princess Shayla, I told Tommy how to get to us. He has more info for us." said Cole.<br>"Very well cole why don't you guys sit ill get some drinks said princess Shayla  
>"Ok Cole, spill. What else do you know?" asked Taylor.<br>"Yea, and who is this Tommy guy you keep mentioning?" said Max.  
>"Do you guys remember when Carter, the red light speed ranger came to recruit me for a mission?" asked Cole<br>All the rangers nodded as they remembered it well  
>"He bought me to Nasada where I met some allies of ours, Wes and Eric…?"started Cole.<br>"You never told…" Taylor started to say, but stopped when everyone looked at her.  
>"…. Anyway... I met other rangers there. Andros the red space ranger, T.J. the red turbo ranger, we were greeted by the leader of that mission, Tommy, the former red zeo ranger." stated Cole and continued "We were to head for the moon to finish off what was left of the machine empire that Tommy and the other zeo rangers battled to save earth before we left. Another red ranger, the original red ranger of earth, Jason Scott, joined us. When we traveled to the moon, the machine empire had dug up Serpentera, a giant zord that was once used by Lord Zedd… We were in the middle of the battle when two more rangers, Leo and Aurico, who were also red rangers, joined us… Anyway, we ended up defeating the machine empire when I used my glider to push its energy into it's core." said Cole.<p>

"Wow" said max and danny

Taylor looked like she was thinking everything over and Alyssa was trying to look like she wasn't worried

No one had realized that they were joined by another person while cole was telling them about the mission and who tommy was

Tommy gave a slight cough and every jumped into a fighting stance

"Who's there" said taylor

Tommy steps out into the light and cole smiles

"Easy everyone he's a friend" said cole walking up to tommy "good to see you again old friend"

"Its been to long cole" said tommy

"Cole you know this person" said princess Shayla

"Oh sorry everyone allow me to introduce to you the oldest living power ranger tommy oliver" said cole

Everyone relaxed when cole said it was tommy and introduced themselves and after all the introductions were made tommy spoke up

"I'd hate to cut this short but there is little time it seems that every enemy that the rangers have faced from past to the future is back and we need to band together for a final battle … now I can't asked you guys to take on the roles as a ranger again its up to you what I need to know is if your with me" asked tommy

"Tommy ive said it once and ill say it again I will go where I must to protect the earth" said cole

"same here " said Alyssa

"im in" said taylor

"bring it on" said danny

"Ditto" said max

As for merrick he just gave a stiff nod to let tommy know he was aboard with the rest of the rangers, and with that tommy turns to princess Shayla who had returned after disappearing without anyone knowing and had the rangers growl phones and jackets.

"If you are going to fight again then you need your growl phones and jackets rangers" said princess Shayla

"Ok rangers then this is it get ready the ultimate fight for earth is about to happen" said tommy

Next time on power rangers a a monster is sent down to angel grove will tommy and the other rangers be able to handle these attacks before the new team of rangers is born or will it be the end of a legacy


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The New Ranger Found, Old Friends Return

Last time on Power Rangers: The End of a Legacy, Tommy got the Wildforce Rangers to join him and the others in the ultimate fight. Today we join Tommy as he discusses a plan with Billy and Hayley.

"Billy, I'd like you to meet Hayley. She helped me with the Dino Ranger morphers and weapons." said Tommy.  
>"Pleasure meeting you Hayley. I've heard a lot about you from the Dino Rangers." said Billy as he shook Hayley's hand.<br>"It's a pleasure meeting you as well. Tommy has told me all about you, but what I want to know is why are we here, Tommy?" asked Hayley.  
>"I need your help, the both of you." said Tommy.<br>"Ok. What's up man?" said Billy.  
>"Billy, you remember back in the day when we had the shogun zords and titanus and tor?" asked Tommy.<br>"Yea, Zordon hid them away somewhere on Earth. Why? What about them?" asked Billy.  
>"I need you and Hayley to find them cause we will need them with our original powers back. We should have our original zords back, right?" asked Tommy.<br>"Yea, we should be able to call upon them again. When I gave up the power during our Zeo days, Zordon and Alpha had me repairing the old zords. He didn't say why he wanted them back though." said Billy.  
>"Ok Hayley, take Billy to my place. Use the computer system and find the those zords. We are going to need them, and Billy keep trying SPD and and R.P.M., and get them here quick. I got a call early from all the others mentors of other teams. They are on the way." said Tommy.<br>"Ok." said Hayley.  
>"Tommy, what about a new team? Zordon's daughter Katy says you need a new team." said Billy.<br>"I know. I'm looking, but I haven't spotted anyone, I'm going to go out and spar with Jason so just call me when you get the location of the zords." said Tommy.  
>"No problem Tommy." said Billy.<p>

Meanwhile at the park, Jason is sparing with Conner and Ethan.

"Come on Ethan! Take him down!" yelled Conner.  
>Jason, who blocked all of Ethan's moves spun low, kicking Ethan's feet right out from under him, causing him to fall with a thud.<br>"Nice try Ethan. I see Tommy taught you well." said Jason with a smile.  
>"Not good enough if they can't take you on Jason." said Tommy who arrived just in time to see Jason take down Ethan.<br>"Hey, give me a break. He has been doing this a lot longer than I have." said Ethan.

"Hey man, look I was the same way when I started give it time you'll get the hang out it" said Jason

While Jason conner ethan and tommy were training they heard a scream on the other side of the hill

"Lets check it out guys" said tommy

And so tommy Jason ethan and conner took off running to see that putties and tengu warriors attacking the kids and families in the park

"Jason you and ethan get those people out of here me and conner will take care of those putties and tengu" yelled Tommy

"you got it bro" yelled Jason as he and ethan took off to help the kids and families

"Conner lets go It's Morphin Time" yelled Tommy "Zeo Ranger Five Red"

"Dino thunder Power up Ha!" yelled conner

And so tommy and conner started to fight off the putties and tengu warriors but with Jason and ethan helping the families in the park they were greatly out numbered and could not hold them off alone , but when it seemed like they were going to be defeated four teens came to the rescue and one of them tommy had recognized , with the help of these 4 teens tommy and conner were able to defeat the putties and send the tengu warriors flying.

"you kids ok?" asked tommy who was still morphed

Yea we good, we just couldn't let those guys take over and besides I had some personal business with those bird brains" said one of the kids

" Yes Fred I dare say that you did I hope you got your revenge on them just now" said tommy who was still morphed

" How do you know my name ?" asked Fred

"well Fred that's simple, Power down" said tommy as tommy demorphed

"Oh My …Tommy !" Said Fred

"good to see you again man I know ur probably freaking out but just relax ill explain everything later right know I need you four to go to this address for me" said tommy

"ok ….ok but we need an explanation specially me man" said fred

Has tommy found the new team will freds childhood dream finally come true only time will tell stay tuned to find out on the end of a legacy


End file.
